Final Fantasy VII: A Tale of a Twisted Fate
by AyameLibertine
Summary: just a very funny yet cute story about seph, his brothers, and a kitten.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII: A Tale of a Twisted Fate

Story by: Charlene Midas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters, my own character is only Ivy.

**This story takes place a year before Advent Children. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz had been noticing lately that Sephiroth had been doing too much plotting and had not been getting enough fresh air in his lungs nor getting much exercise (due to the fact he had been writing his ideas down instead of training like usual). This started to worry Kadaj and his brothers so they decided to walk the streets of Edge and find something, anything to get Sephiroth back into training, or at least to keep him fit. **

Kadaj sighed, "Well what do we do now? Sephy won't come out of the house for training, Cloud won't agree to get him out the house, not even for a little bit, and no one else will go near him..." Kadaj said. "How about..." Yazoo began. "No, he would kill us for that..." Kadaj replied. As the two brothers continued talking Loz saw a sign above Kadaj's head and he got an idea. "Guys..." he began. "No sephy would make sure we'd regret that.."

"What about Loz..."

"We can't do that to our brother! Are you mad?!"

"GUYS!!" Kadaj and Yazoo looked at Loz, "WHAT?!" they shouted back at him. Loz pointed at the sign above Kadaj's head, "Look..." he said. Kadaj and Yazoo looked and their eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me.. you aren't serious are you?" Yazoo asked. "Loz you idiot! That is crazy!" Loz looked hurt, then Kadaj smirked as he hugged Loz, "it might be crazy enough to work!" Kadaj said as they ran into the pet shop. "May I help you?" the clerk asked. "We're just looking at the moment, but thanks anyways." Kadaj replied kindly.

"How about this?" Kadaj asked, holding up a german shepard puppy. "Na, they grow up to be foul dirty things, how about this?" Yazoo asked holding a canary. "No, Seph would kill us for bringing something like that puny thing home... this?" Kadaj asked, holding a turtle. "Nope, too slow, seph would eaially crush it." Yazoo said. "Hey guys..." Loz called to his brothers. "What Loz? what do you have to offer?" Yazoo asked smirking. Loz bared to them a small orange stripped kitten and both brothers fell down laughing. "Th-that thing?" Kadaj asked pointing. "What's it going to do? Look cute?" Yazoo asked then burst into more laughter. Tears sprang to Loz's eyes, "For your information kittens are very playful creatures and have sharp teeth and claws!" Loz exclaimed.

"Come now brother, that thing couldn't even survive on it's own. I say we bring him the snake." Yazoo said. "Well I saw we bring him the puppy." Kadaj said. "And I say the kitty." loz piped in. The brothers started laughing agian, "Why should we let you?" Yazoo asked. "I just got an idea! we'll bring all of them home and which ever Sephy likes we keep." Kadaj said. "Deal." his brothers replied. They all three bought the snake, the puppy, and the kitty. "So what's the snakes name Yazoo?" Kadaj asked. "I call him Slither." Yazoo said proudly. "Well what's the puppy's name Kadaj?" loz asked. "I call him Killer." Kadaj said proudly. "Well what is your kitten's name Loz?" Yazoo asked, trying hard not to laugh. "I call her Ivy, cause that's the name on her collar." Loz said. "It'a a girl?!" kadaj and Yazoo burst into histerical laughter. loz tried to ignore them and hugged the kitten to his face, "They ignorant, just ingnore them Ivy, they don't see the power you hold like I do." Loz said.

The brothers entered the house and seph sat in his reclining chair in the livingroom. "Where have you three been?" Sephiroth asked. "We..um... got you a new pet..." Kadaj said. "A pet? What for?" Sephiroth asked calmly. "You weren't getting alot of exercise Seph..." Yazoo said. "Trying to keep me fit then? What foul pet did you bring me?" Sephiroth asked. "Well we couldn't agree on one so we each brought you one." Loz said. "Your' first then Kadaj..." Sephiroth said. Kadaj gulped and slowly brought the puppy to Sephiroth. The poor thing sat there and shook and whined. "NEXT! Yazoo... hopefully you brought me a better pet." Sephioth said as Kadaj let the puppy out of the house, sat next to Loz, and hung his head in shame. Yazoo placed the snake on the ground infront of Sephiroth. Even the snake shook with fear, "NEXT! Loz yu better have done alot better than your brothers." Sephiroth said. Yazoo let the snake out of the house but snickered as Loz slowly made his way to put the kitten down infront of Sephiroth.

The small, orange stripped kitten tilted it's head and meowed. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the tiny thing and it still watched him solemly. Sephiroth was impressed, the kitten was not afriad. When Sephrioth got up Yzoo and Kadaj were getting ready to laugh in Loz's face when Sephiroth walked over to the kitten and picked it up. He examined the kitten carefully and, for the first time in a long time, Sephiroth smiled. He held the kitten to his chest and walked over to Loz, "Good job Loz, for a second there I thought I'd have to beat you all to a pulp. Very nice pick of litter. What is her name?" Sephiroth asked. "Ivy, brother, her name was already on the name tag." Loz said.

"Then she will be called Ivy. Boys go out and get the neccesities this cat needs. We will be keeping her." Sephiroth said as he carried Ivy into his room with him and closed the door.

**Did Loz make the right choice? Will Yazoo and Kadaj be jealous of Loz or come to love Ivy? find out when I post the next chapter to this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**When we last left off, Loz had impressed Sephiroth with a new pet. A kitten named Ivy. Let's find out what's happening now...**

Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz all walked in with catfood, cat treats, cat toys, and a nice, comfy cat bed for Ivy. Loz was glowing with pride while Yazoo and Kadaj were depressed with shame. "Why did Seph choose that cat?" Yazoo asked. "Apparently because that cat was way braver than the dog or the snake." Kadaj said. Yazoo made an angry face and Kadaj looked at Loz. "Good job Loz, you have a keen eye for finding the perfect pet for Sephy." Kadaj said happily. Yazoo muttered something under his breath. "What was that Yazoo?" Kadaj asked. "Nothing..." Yazoo said.

"It better be nothing..." Sephiroth said standing in the hallway looking at the three brothers. "Oh hello brother, are you enjoying your new pet?" Kadaj asked. "Intrestingly this is a very amazing cat Loz bought me. She is very curoius and playful and does what I tell her to do." Sephiroth replied. "Is there anything else you need for Ivy brother?" Loz asked. "No, you three did good with what you got..." Sephiroth replied.

**3 Months later...**

Sephiroth sat in his reclining chair with Ivy curled into a ball, sleeping peacefully in his lap. Yazoo was twirling a piece of string and it caught Ivy's attention. Ivy jumped out of Sepphiroth's lap to go after the string. Kadaj joined Yazoo and Ivy on the floor playing with Ivy's tail, causeing her to chase her tail. Loz walked in and joined in as well. He brought Ivy a cat treat and got her to do a back flip and gave her the treat. they all three gave her kisses and hugs and petted her.

Sephiroth watched them with content, happy that he had finally realised his life didn't have to consist of fighting Cloud Strife. But Cloud found life boring with sephiroth spending all his time at home with his brothers. Half the time Cloud wondered what kept him in his house and what kept Sephiroth so content with staying there. Well Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz left to go to the market, all disguised.

You see Ivy wasn't a normal kitten, no. After they had left Ivy had become human, still haveing the ears and tail of a cat. She looked around and found the shower. "God, do I need a nice hot shower..." Ivy said. She walked into the bathroom and started to take a shower. Well it happens that Sephiroth got back to the house earlier than usual. Ivy was till in the shower when he walked in the house. Sephiroth heard the shower on and he wondered what pathetic fool would break into his house?

Sephiroth quietly turned the knob to the bathroom and walked in. He froze, for he saw a nude woman standing in the shower with cat ears and a cat tail. Never had Sephiroth seen such a beauty in his life. "I-Ivy girl.. is that you?" he asked and the woman turned trying to cover herself. She sunk into the corner of the shower and shook with fear. Sephiroth held his hand out to her, "Don't be afriad, I won't hurt you Ivy..." Sephiroth said.

Well it turned out that during this time Cloud was spying on Sephiroth and also saw Ivy in human form. "So that's what keeps him so busy, eh? Then I'll take that from him. Revenge is oh so sweet." Cloud said and left back for the Tavern. He got there and formulated a plan with the others. The next day Sephiroth left Ivy there and promised he'd be back later for her. Once Sephiroth had left Ivy went human agian. She sat in Sephiroth's reclining chair and rested a bit. She opened one of her eyes... but alittle too late. "Wha-" she was in a bag before she knew it and had no idea who had taken her or waht exactly had happened...

**Who took Ivy? Was it Yazoo? was it Kadaj? or was it Cloud? What's going to happen to Ivy? find out when I post the next chapter.**


End file.
